


Tintin Drabbles

by LifeLover



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Adorkable, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Different Drabbles of different pairings in the Tintin Fandom.   Mainly from the comics.  There are friends with benefits pairings, pre-comics pairings, post-comics pairings and romantic pairings.  There are also some general drabbles of friendships.  Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort all lie within.





	1. Allan/Tom - Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> So - I'm re-reading the Tintin comics. I'm 'starting' with The Crab With The Golden Claws since that's the introduction of Haddock. Once I finish with the last one (Picaros), I may go back to the first few books. I've decided I want to make drabbles for my Tintin pairings. This first one is Allan/Tom (which I didn't even realize it was a pairing until I was googling Tintin pairings.) I am surprisingly fond of this pairing - credit for my liking it goes to whoever drew the fluffy picture of these two in jail together. It takes place after they talk to Tintin in the hold and before Tintin escapes and meets Haddock. They're not very long - I put all the pairings and characters up already. Tags will be updated as I add the chapters. Hope you like!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There!” Allan said, taking off the earphones to the ship’s wireless. “Now the Boss knows we have that meddler Tintin locked up. We just have to wait for an answer.”

 

Tom grinned at him from the other chair. “That’s good. Tintin was the one real person who could have caused us trouble, especially when you’ve got the Captain only interested in his next drink.”

 

Allan couldn’t help smirking at that. Tom had been pretty jealous back when Allan was spending all his time turning the Captain from a man who likes a drink to a true-blue alcoholic. His gaze turned predatory as he looks at the other man. They had a few hours to themselves. It would take that long to get a reply from the Boss and the Captain was supplied for a while. Besides, Tom always opened up for him so satisfactorily.

 

 

(And if Allan found Tom pretty when he blushed, or his heart softened when Tom clung to him during orgasm. Well – Allan was always good at self-denial.)


	2. Allan/Tom - Hurts and Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ship being transferred to the Belgian Jail, Allan has to deal with Tom. And Tom's view of being left behind in the hidden wine cellar to be caught by the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set post-the Crab With the Golden Claws. After all - Allan did try to escape by himself. He can open his heart - I imagine that Tom wants to lay low and have a simple life and they end up breaking up before Flight 714 which is why you see Allan, but not Tom. Post-that of course they get back together. I blame the inspiration for this drabble squarely on the beautiful fanart (I don't know who drew it) of Allan & Tom holding hand in jail cells. Link is:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/search/douchebag%20husbands
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like! I'll try to keep doing drabbles steadily, but it is also affected by college and evil homework. Allan/Tom is one my new found Tintin OTPs. <3
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allan glanced over at Tom. Ever since Tintin had overpowered him on the boat he was trying to escape on and he’d been brought back to jail, Tom had been strangely quiet. Allan had learned through eavesdropping that Ali and Pedro, those rats, had squealed so they could be released with community service. Tom and Allan however were being shipped from the Sahara country back to Belgium to serve their jail-time there.

 

They were currently on a ship belonging to the official authorities. There was a hold set up as a mini-jail with two cells. Allan was in one and Tom in the other, with both dressed in the dull orange prison garb. They were both sitting on the bare cots provided as beds. Normally, Tom would be chattering about things – allowing the stream of his voice to serve as a backdrop while Allan would think and plan. However, Tom had barely spoken to him at all and Allan was getting annoyed.

 

“What’s up with you, huh?”

 

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

 

“Yeah? Then why have you said less than twenty words since I was caught?”

 

At that, Tom gave an ugly laugh. “What does it matter if I talk or not? S’not like you care.”

 

Taken aback, Allan stared at the other man who was leaning against the wall of the hold. While Tom didn’t have a problem adding in his opinion of a situation or telling off others on their actions, he tended to be more respectful when it came to the First Mate. More submissive and depending on the situation, even shy. But he had a keen eye and street-smarts. Yeah, Allan did care if he wasn’t talking – he liked when Tom was acting as he should. Hell, he depended on it.

 

“Course I care,” Allan said briskly, slightly awkward with using softer words. “I depend on you, y’know that. Now what’s this about?”

 

Tom looked up, an expression of angry hurt on his face. “You depend on me? You left me!” he spat out. “You came to and took off without checking on any of us knocked out in the spilled wine.”

 

“Is that it? Of course I took off.” Allan smirked, though it died at the burning gaze Tom was directing at him. “I was going to come back and break you out though,” he continued seriously. “You have to believe that, Tom.”

 

Tom face crumpled into hurt misery. “Do I?” he said quietly. “Even if you were going to though – I didn’t know that. I woke up and you had left.”

 

The sight of Tom hurting sent a surprising pang through his heart. Before Allan was aware of it, he had reached out and rested his large hand on the other’s head. Tom’s breath caught and they both froze – their relationship wasn’t really based on softer emotions like affection, as much as Tom had made it obvious he wouldn’t mind.

 

Allan’s lips firmed in decision – he did rely on Tom and he did care for him in his own way. Tousling the younger man’s sandy hair, he pulled away to take off his socks. Glancing back at the younger man, his clear gray eyes met the other’s brown ones.

 

“I’ll not do that again. The others can take their chances, but we’re escaping together. You and me – we depend on only each other all right?”

 

Tom nodded slowly, his face easing up at the promise inherent in the other’s expression. “All right,” he whispered, nodding slowly.   Allan grinned.

 

“C’mon – we might as well lie down and get some sleep now. We’ll want to be well-rested when we get there so we can see if there are any chances to escape.”

 

Tom agreed and they lay down on their cots. Allan was on his back, but Tom lay on his side. He was watching the First Mate again with his usual affection. Allan felt his ears grow hot and looking awkwardly at the corner, extended his left arm through the bars, palm face up. An offering of connection. One which Tom quickly grasped, squeezing Allan’s palm to keep it tucked to his chest.

 

With that point in connection, Tom quickly dozed off. Allan lay there a while longer, just studying the other’s face, relaxed now in slumber. He wasn’t really used to being more open like this. The last time he had cared, the Captain hadn’t liked his ideas for business and had decided to choose alcohol over Allan. That old drunkard could be a burden to that meddler Tintin now. If he were to trust someone, he could do worse than Tom. **_Tom was smart and loyal,_** Allan thought almost fondly. And his opinions had always mattered to Allan in a way. Yes – there were worst options for opening your heart to possible hurt than Tom.

 

Well – they’d escape. And they could figure out adding the softer emotions to their relationship. The point was that they didn’t have to do it alone – they could do it together. And even if they were the ‘bad guys’ – that wasn’t a bad deal at all.


End file.
